


Foolish Pride

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 28While out on an evening walk with Merlin, Arthur gets stuck without a bathroom.





	Foolish Pride

“Hurry, Merlin,” Arthur hissed, his hands deep in his pockets as he struggled to hold on. 

“I’m looking, I can’t see bathrooms anywhere.”

Arthur moaned, hunching in on himself further, and looked around desperately. “I can’t hold it much longer.” The cool breeze, which had started out refreshing, made him shiver. Merlin gripped his arm tightly, and sent him a worried look. Arthur dropped his gaze, embarrassed and vulnerable. 

It was early evening, right in the heat of summer. The two had decided to go on a walk once the heat of the afternoon had faded a little, but Arthur hadn’t expected all the water he’d drank to catch up with him so quickly. All the shops were closed, and there were no cafés or restaurants in the area. There was absolutely nowhere for him to pee, and his bladder was about to burst. 

“Come on, let’s get off the main street.” Merlin started pulling him before he even finished talking, and Arthur had no choice but to follow, even if he couldn’t walk as fast as normal. They slipped down a shadowy alley, and Merlin came to a stop. “Do you think you could go here?”

“Merlin!” Arthur hissed in horror, “I am _not_ relieving myself down some alley! It’s disgusting.”

“Oh, for goodness sake, Arthur, just drop the pretentious bullshit for once. You’re about to piss yourself. There’s no-one here to see, but if you have to walk home in wet trousers people will notice.”

Arthur blushed at the scolding, even if he knew he deserved it. He bowed his head in shame. 

“You’re here,” he said softly. Hoping Merlin would understand. He was embarrassed enough at being caught in this situation, and he didn’t need Merlin to see him pissing down an alley like some drunk. He wasn’t sure his pride could take it. They stood in silence for a moment, Arthur’s legs jiggling, his hips twisting of their own will, out of his control. He supposed Merlin was trying to work out what to say. 

“Arthur, please. I won’t look, I’ll even go back to the street and wait for you. You’re in pain.”

Arthur couldn’t deny it. His bladder was really aching. He knew he didn’t have a choice, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to pee even if he tried. His body was locked up, it would be just as hard as deliberately wetting himself. Merlin looked at him for a moment before starting to move away, but Arthur caught his arm. 

“Help me?” he asked, hating the vulnerability in his voice. Merlin nodded. 

“Of course.”

Arthur took a shuddering breath and reached for his belt. He undid it with shaking fingers, and slowly pulled himself out. He aimed, and tried to start, but nothing came out. It was like torture, his bladder pulsing inside him, begging to be released, but refusing to empty. He groaned, waves of need and shame washing over him, alternating. 

Merlin’s steady fingers took over, and Arthur dropped his hand to his side. Merlin wrapped himself around him, and his other hand came to rest on Arthur’s distended abdomen. He pressed down gently, and Arthur hissed in pain. Merlin apologised, but pressed again, in a different place. Arthur twisted in his grasp, but Merlin held on strong. He pressed again and again, circling his hand around the swollen flesh, until Arthur cried out, and a jet escaped. 

Arthur stared at the tiny puddle on the ground, his bladder pulsed and he closed his eyes, willing himself to let go. Damn his pride, damn everything. Merlin pressed the heel of his palm into Arthur’s bladder and rotated it. Arthur bit his lip, pain shooting through him, but more piss escaped, and he didn’t complain. For a few minutes, Merlin massaged his bladder until his body got the idea that he was supposed to be peeing. Then it came out in a torrent. 

Arthur moaned, his legs turning to jelly and his breath catching. He let Merlin support him as he pissed. His long fingers kept up their ministrations, and Arthur finally tasted relief. He took in a gulp of air when he finished, feeling dizzy from both sensory overload and lack of oxygen. Merlin shook the last drops free, and tucked him away. After giving him a few moments to recover, Merlin pulled Arthur into his arms. 

“I’m so proud of you,” he whispered against his neck, and he left a kiss tingling on Arthur’s skin as he pulled back. 

“Let’s just go home,” Arthur managed, not really feeling like a conversation. Merlin smiled at him, and linked their arms together. For once, Arthur didn’t pull away, even as they got back to the main street. He pulled Merlin closer, and actually wrapped an arm around him. 

“I love you,” he whispered into his husband’s ear, and Merlin’s smile instantly washed away any remaining embarrassment. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: peeing in an alley


End file.
